Heart Beat
by Lily Tsukaima
Summary: Kasus pengambilan hati 10 tahun yang lalu mulai diekspos lagi oleh polisi. Seorang junior dingin bernama Ciel Phantomhive yang baru ditemui Sebastian hari ini mengajaknya ke sebuah kuil. Tapi saat Sebastian tiba di kuil, Ciel sudah...  FemCiel x Sebastian


New fic! Kali ini Kuroshitsuji! Kya! Ronald-sama! Walaupun kau bukan tokoh utama di fic ini, kau tetap idolaku!

Heart Beat © monnaC

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso-sama

Enjoy ^.^

"Oi, Sebastian! Tunggu aku!" seru seorang laki-laki berkacamata dan berambut pirang di belakang Sebastian. Yang dipanggil berhenti dan menengok ke sumber suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Laki-laki yang mengejar Sebastian berhenti tepat di depan si belah tengah dengan muka merah karena capek dan mengingat seberapa berat tas koper kecil yang dibawanya.

"Bangun telat, Ronald? Kita masuk setengah jam lagi. Kenapa kau sudah lari-lari begitu? Menghindari fans yang menunggu di pintu gerbang? Kau seharusnya lewat pintu belakang sepertiku." Kata Sebastian menebak kebiasaan teman kecilnya. Rambut _jet-black_ se-dagu itu melambai pelan tertiup angin. Mata merah darahnya menatap aneh ke temannya itu. Ronald berdiri tegak.

"Aku lupa untuk menggunakan pintu belakang. Kau juga lupa menjemputku di rumahku. Kau kemana?" tanya Ronald sambil memberikan isyarat agar mereka tetap berjalan. Sebastian mengikuti isyarat itu dan berjalan beriringan dengan Ronald. Sebastian tersenyum, ia menjawab,

"Aku baru saja menemukan informasi aneh di depan pintu rumahku. Sebentar, mana ya?" pria berambut hitam tinggi itu membuka tas kopernya dan mengacak-ngacak isinya sambil tetap berjalan.

"Hei, hei. Kalau kau tetap berjalan seperti itu, kau bisa menabrak seseorang. Hei, kau dengar aku Sebas? Oi!" Sebastian memang selalu begini kalau sudah senang menemukan hal-hal baru. Ia tak akan mendengarkan perkataan bahkan teriakan orang lain. Sebastian tetap berjalan sambil mengacak-acak tasnya. Lalu, dalam sekejap, benda-benda yang dipegang Sebastian melayang jatuh layaknya yang punya. Sebastian merasakan hentakan keras di pantat dan kepalanya.

"Sebas! Kubilang apa!" Ronald memberikan tangannya untuk membantu Sebastian berdiri. Perempuan yang menabrak Sebastian berdiri dengan tatapan kosong. Tanpa berkata apapun, perempuan berambut _dark navy blue_ yang dikuncir dua itu berjalan melewati kedua pemuda itu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Gadis yang aneh. Hei, bantu aku Sebas! Ini 'kan barangmu! Kenapa hanya aku yang memungutnya?" Sebastian berhenti memandangi gadis itu menjauh dan mulai membantu Ronald yang sedang memungut barang-barangnya, "Hei, ini koran hari ini 'kan?"

Sebastian menengok ke arah temannya itu dan tersenyum senang. Ia menunjuk koran itu dengan jari telunjuk kanannya dan berkata, "Itu yang kucari, buka halaman lima belas dan baca artikelnya, Ron." Sebastian kembali memungut barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke tas. Ronald menaruh barang Sebastian ke dalam tas temannya itu dan membuka halaman lima belas.

"Misteri Pengambilan Hati Terungkap, Kasus 10 Tahun yang lalu? Pengambilan hati? Tunggu, bukankah itu saat semua orang gempar karena ada informasi bahwa seorang profesor akan mengambil hati seorang anak perempuan yang pernah terbakar di sebuah mansion besar? Kudengar perempuan itu selamat dari kebakaran itu." kata Ronald membaca judul artikel yang dicetak dalam ukuran besar bertinta hitam di halaman lima belas.

"Ya, dia selamat. Dan menurut saudara-saudara jauh perempuan itu, saat mereka menemui perempuan itu lagi, mereka seperti melihat seorang hantu berambut _navy _panjang tanpa ekspresi. Dan karena ia tak memberikan ekspresi itulah yang membuatnya terlihat seperti itu. Menarik bukan?"

Sambil berjalan menuju gedung Midford High School, satu-satunya sekolah internasional di Tokyo, Sebastian menceritakan dengan semangat detil artikel yang ada di koran harian halaman lima belas, tentang kasus pengambilan hati seorang anak perempuan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ronald sebenarnya tak terlalu mengerti apa yang dikatakan temannya itu, tapi ia berpura-pura mengerti agar tak membuat marah Sebastian.

"Hei, apa kalian bertemu Cie— maksudku… seorang perempuan berambut _dark navy blue_ dikuncir dua?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut pirang dikuncir dua yang ikal. Ia terlihat buru-buru. Matanya memancarkan kecemasan.

"Dark Navy Blue dengan gaun pink berbunga panjang? Tadi dia menuju arah taman." Jawab Sebastian cepat karena melihat gadis itu sepertinya sangat terburu-buru. Gadis itu langsung mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlari. Terdengar teriakannya saat melewati Sebastian dan Ronald,

"Ciel! Kau di mana?" Ronald hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat Sebastian memberikan tatapan bertanya. Mereka kembali berjalan menuju gedung Middleford High School dengan langkah cepat. Memang, halaman sekolah ini luas hingga membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk masuk ke dalam gedung yang megah itu.

"Jadi… pelajaran pertama apa?" tanya Ronald memulai pembicaraan saat melangkah di koridor sekolah. Ia harus memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu atau Sebastian akan memulainya dengan kasus pengambilan hati lagi.

"Hm… pelajaran seni. Mr. Viscount Druitt. Kenapa harus seni? Aku bosan. Pasti disuruh menggambar malaikat bersayap putih lagi." Jawab Sebastian bosan. Pelajaran Mr. Druitt memang membosankan setiap kali pertemuan, pasti disuruh menggambar malaikat bersayap putih. Tapi pernah satu kali ia menyuruh murid menggambar iblis dengan mata merah dan bersayap hitam. Itu benar-benar membosankan.

"Seni. Berarti kita harus mengambil alat-alat seni dari loker dulu. Hei, tunggu. Bukankah alat-alat itu ada di ruang seni? Aduh, aku tak ingat dimana barang itu!" teriak Ronald mengacakacak rambutnya. Sebastian hanya tertawa kecil mengingat-ingat kembali wajah yang menanyakan seseorang bernama Ciel. Kalau tak salah… dia junior di sini. Namanya… ia tak ingat.

"Hei, Ronald. Kau tahu siapa orang yang menanyakan tentang seseorang bernama Ciel tadi?" kata Sebastian menengok Ronald yang sudah sadar dari kekacauan otaknya tentang alat-alat lukisnya. Ronald mengangkat satu alisnya, heran.

"Kau tak tahu? Tadi itu _lady_ Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. Anak kedua dari suami-istri pemilik sekolah ini. Dia baru kelas satu. Kau tahu, kata orang-orang sekitarnya, dia adalah pemain pedang handal. Padahal wajahnya manis, aku jadi putus asa untuk mendapatkannya." Ronald kembali uring-uringan di dalam dunianya sendiri tepat saat mereka memasuki ruangan kelas senior. Sebastian segera duduk di kursinya dan menggantung tas kopernya di sisi kanan meja, lalu ia mendesah sedetik kemudian.

"Hah, tak bisakah mereka menahan tangan mereka untuk menulis semua ini?" katanya pelan saat melihat kolong mejanya yang penuh dengan surat-surat cinta dari penggemar-penggemarnya. Ini sudah biasa bagi Sebastian dan Ronald. Mereka selalu membakar surat-surat tak berguna itu di taman belakang yang sempit di sekolah itu.

"Sebastian, bakarnya nanti saja. Sekarang kita harus ke ruang seni, dan aku yakin peralatanku ada di sana. Kalau tidak ada di sana, berarti barang itu sudah kubuang karena habis. Kita harus cepat, ayo." Kata Ronald sedikit kencang dari pintu kelas dengan sarungtangan putih yang ia genggam. Sebastian langsung mengangguk lalu menaruh surat-surat itu kembali ke asalnya dan berlari mengejar Ronald yang sudah duluan ke ruang seni.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Hari ini kita akan melukis dan melukis tentunya! Kita harus melukis dengan obyek yang indah! Hm… sebenarnya aku sudah dapat orang yang dapat menjadi obyek yang indah. Tapi…kemana orang itu? Kenapa ia belum datang? Robin kecil! Kemana kau?" pembukaan pelajaran yang aneh. Dan untungnya, Sebastian dan kelasnya tak disuruh melukis malaikat bersayap putih lagi. Viscount Druitt keluar beberapa saat dan kembali masuk dengan seorang perempuan berambut _Dark Navy Blue_ yang bermuka datar. Dengan kata lain, orang yang menabrak Sebastian tadi pagi. Setelah mereka berdua masuk, disusul seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang imut. Tidak lain adalah Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford.

"Aih, apa ini? Kenapa anak kepala sekolah ada di sini? Kau tak ke kelasmu, sayang? Aku sudah ijin dengan Mrs. Angela agar si kecil Robin ini bisa menjadi model di kelasku." Kata Viscount Druitt tetap mempertahankan orang yang setahu Sebastian dipanggil Ciel oleh Elizabeth Midford. Ciel hanya bengong melihat kedua orang itu bertengkar lalu melihat ke arah Sebastian. Mata besar perempuan itu menatap sepasang mata merah darah Sebastian. Yang ditatap menatap balik dengan pandangan bertanya. Tapi, Ciel memalingkan muka.

"Tapi Mr. Druitt, jangan bilang ini untuk menutupi nilai Ciel yang jelek minggu kemarin? Ayah menyuruhku untuk menjaga Ciel!" tatapan tajam Elizabeth tak mempan terhadap seorang Viscount, "kalau begitu, aku akan menemani Ciel di sini! Dan tak ada yang boleh menghalangiku!"

Dan dengan begitu, Elizabeth berhasil menemani Ciel di ruang seni yang penuh dengan para senior. Ciel duduk dengan anggun dikelilingi kanvas-kanvas para senior. Dan untungnya bagi Ciel, tepat di depannya adalah seorang Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastian jadi merasa terganggu karena perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Ciel sedang memperhatikannya.

"Nah. Ini dia model kita kali ini. Namanya adalah Ciel Phantomhive. Dia masih kelas satu. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah meminta ijin kepada gurunya untuk menemaniku di sini sebagai model. Nah para senior, silahkan melukis malaikat ini dengan indah! Kalau hasilnya jelek… aku tak segan-segan memukul kalian."

Lizzie duduk dengan tenang di pojokkan ruangan mengawasi Ciel. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya tentang perempuan berbaju pink dan berambut gelap dikuncir dua itu. Yang pasti, dia menatap Ciel dengan siaga. Bahkan kalau kau benar-benar memerhatikan mata Elizabeth, mungkin dia tak berkedip sedetikpun untuk mengistirahatkan matanya.

"Hm… Bisa naikkan satu kakimu?" kata Viscount Druitt yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Sebastian kepada Ciel. Ciel menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas kursi dan berpose dengan manis di depan para senior. Sebastian hanya bisa menatap Ciel dengan pandangan _kenapa-kau-mau-menjadi-model-seorang-Viscount-Druitt_.

"Bisa beri sedikit senyum di posemu itu Phantomhive?" kata Sebastian sebelum melukis Ciel. Ciel diam sebentar memandang Sebastian lalu tersenyum manis, atau berbahaya? Langsung saja Sebastian dan Ronald memandang Ciel dengan takjub. Mr. Druitt tak salah memakai model ini. Senyumnya bagaikan malaikat, rambutnya panjang halus sehalus kain sutera, kulitnya seputih porselen, matanya sangat indah bagaikan berlian, postur tubuhnya sangat indah. Dia sempurna, itulah yang ada di pikiran Sebastian.

"Sebby, kapan kau mau mulai? Jangan memandangi modelku seperti itu. Ayo mulai." Seru Viscount dari pojok ruangan, di sebelah Elizabeth yang tak peduli tentang orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sebastian yang mendengar itu langsung membuat sketsa seorang Phantomhive.

"Akhirnya selesai… untung kita tak disuruh membuat sketsa malaikat bersayap putih lagi." Kata Ronald lega sambil merenggangkan badannya. Ciel turun dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Sebastian. Ia berjinjit agar Sebastian mau menunduk dan Sebastian menunduk dengan heran. Ia tak mengenal Ciel dan kenapa anak ini malah sok tahu tentang dirinya seakan mereka ini teman dari kecil? Dan kenapa Sebastian mau membungkuk walau tak disuruh?

"Jam tujuh malam, kutunggu kau di kuil sebelah stasiun." Kata-kata singkat itu mengalir dengan jelas dari mulut Ciel. Dia membisikkan itu dengan cepat dan langsung pergi menuju Elizabeth yang sudah menunggu di luar. _Anak aneh_, pikir Sebastian. Ronald memberikan tatapan bertanya kepada temannya itu, tapi yang ditanya malah membalasnya dengan tatapan bertanya juga.

"Setelah ini pelajaran olahraga. Kita harus bergegas. Kau tahu 'kan kalau Mr. Phipps tak suka menunggu?" Sebastian jalan di depan Ronald dengan langkah yang lumayan cepat dan langsung menuju kelasnya. Terdengar teriakkan Ronald yang memintanya untuk menunggunya dan akhirnya Ronald bisa menyamai kecepatan Sebastian.

"Kau jalan terlalu cepat, Seb." Kata Ronald yang masih mengatur nafasnya sambil berjalan. Sebastian hanya tertawa kecil dan mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Ciel Phantomhive tadi. Di kuil? Mau apa dia di kuil? Jam tujuh malam. _Baiklah, aku akan datang_, pikir Sebastian sambil tersenyum kecil.

(Sebastian POV)

"Aku pulang." Seruku sambil melepas sepatuku dengan cepat. Sunyi. Mama dan papa masih aa di luar negeri kalau tak salah. Rumahku cukup besar. Rumah seluas lima hektar itu cukup besar 'kan? Halamanku dipenuhi pepohonan di kedua sisi. Rumahku terdiri dari empat tingkat. Pelayan di rumah ini terlalu sibuk untuk membereskan rumah hingga tak sempat untuk menyambutku. Langsung saja aku naik ke kamarku di lantai dua dan membanting tubuhku ke atas kasur empukku.

Ponselku berbunyi. Setelah melihat siapa yang menelpon di layar handphone, langsung kubuka dan kututup handphone itu dengan cepat. Yang menelponku adalah mantan pacarku. Namanya adalah Maylene. Kenapa dia masih mengincarku? Dia sendiri yang meminta putus, tapi kenapa dia juga yang memintaku untuk berbaikkan? Orang aneh.

Kubuka lagi handphoneku. Jam empat lewat tiga puluh lima menit. Lebih baik aku segera mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kuil jam tujuh nanti. Kubuka jas hitam sekolahku dan membuangnya sembarangan ke atas tempat tidur. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan malas ke dalam kamar mandi, membuka kemejaku dan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Tak ada yang lebih indah selain berendam air panas di bak mandi." Kataku seraya mengisi bak mandiku dan masuk ke dalamnya. Percikkan air hangat yang merendam tubuhku terasa begitu nyaman. Aku menghela nafas dan berendam lebih dalam hingga kepalaku tertutup air.

Satu jam setelah aku berendam, aku melihat handphoneku. _2 miss call_ tertulis di layar handphone hitamku. Dua? Kutebak, satu dari Maylene, satu dari... aku tak tahu. Cepat-cepat kupakai kaos hitam bergaris merahku, juga celana jeans hitam lalu meraih handphoneku dengan cepat seraya membentangkan diri di kasur.

"Maylene dan... siapa ini?" kataku saat membaca layar handphone. Memang benar yang satu dari Maylene, tapi yang satu lagi dari nomor tak dikenal. Kucoba untuk menelpon nomor tak dikenal itu setelah mempertimbangkan keputusan ini.

Yang ada di seberang sana mengangkat telepon ku dan berkata, "Ya? Ini Sebastian-senpai 'kan? Kenapa teleponku tak diangkat senpai?" suara itu... tunggu, dimana aku pernah mendengar suara itu?

"Eh... siapa ya? Aku hanya ingin memastikan siapa yang meneleponku." Kataku dengan sopan. Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu yakin bahwa ini adalah orang dewasa, suaranya terlalu anak-anak. Yang diujung sana terkikik pelan lalu menjawab,

"Ini Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. Kau ingat senpai? Yang menanyakan Ciel tadi pagi dan yang memaksa untuk menemani Ciel di ruang seni senior." Kata Elizabeth riang. Tak ada rasa malu atau rasa takut sedikitpun di nada suaranya. Benar-benar anak yang periang.

"T-tapi... bagaimana kau tahu nomorku? Kau kan bukan peramal ataupun..." ya ampun, kenapa aku baru sadar? Dia kan... "...kau anak pemilik sekolah. Jelas kau tahu. Lalu, kenapa kau menelponku tadi, hah?" tanyaku sedikit kesal. Satu alisku kunaikkan.

"Ah, tadi aku baru memaksa Ciel untuk memberitahuku apa yang ia bisikkan kepada senpai. Setelah aku tahu apa yang dibisikkannya, aku mencoba menelpon senpai lagi, tapi pulsaku habis. Hehe... Dan dari perkataannya, aku tahu kalau ia meminta senpai untuk datang ke kuil di dekat stasiun nanti jam 7. Jadi..." Elizabeth menjelaskan dengan cepat lalu di akhir kalimatnya, ia menjadi gugup. Ada apa dengannya?

"Jadi...?" ulangku agar ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jadi, tolong jaga Ciel baik-baik. Jangan pernah menyakiti perasaannya. Dia itu sudah sendirian sejak kecil. Kumohon senpai, jangan pernah menyakiti perasaannya atau ia akan... dia akan..." sebelum Elizabeth menyelesaikan perkataannya, telepon terputus dan terdengar suara operator,

"Pulsa anda tak mencukupi untuk..." langsung saja kututup handphoneku dengan kesal. Memangnya Ciel bermasalah? Mengingat-ingat saat Ciel menabrakku... ya, dia bermasalah.

Aku berjalan setelah turun dari kereta dan keluar dari stasiun menuju kuil di dekat stasiun. Sebenarnya kuilnya agak jauh, jadi sebenarnya tak pantas disebut _di dekat stasiun_. Kira-kira setelah setengah jam berjalan mendaki, aku menemukan pintu masuk kuil. Sial, aku harus mendaki lagi.

Aku berjalan naik menapaki anak tangga demi anak tangga. Benar-benar melelahkan. Kenapa Ciel memilih tempat ini? Berusaha membunuhku? Mengingat kuil, mengingat Ronald. Ronald kadang-kadang suka pergi ke kuil di dekat stasiun ini untuk berdoa agar penggemarnya menjauhinya saat malam. Siapa tahu aku bertemu dengannya malam ini? Itu pasti sebuah keberuntungan untukku.

Akhirnya, aku dapat mencapai puncak anak tangga. Hei, ada suara isakkan seorang anak perempuan?

"Hiks..." benar, ada seseorang di sini. Ciel? Tunggu, di situ ada Ciel 'kan? Perlahan-lahan terdengar suara isakkan dari depanku diikuti bayangan seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang.

"Cie—" ucapanku terhenti saat melihat seorang Ciel Phantomhive ambruk ke tanah, "CIEL!"

Spotan, aku berlati menuju Ciel yang jatuh diikuti teriakkan perempuan yang nyaring dari belakangku, "CIEL?"

To Be Continued

mC: Hah... bikin yang beginian ternyata susah juga ya, Aka-chan?

Aka: Hei, fic-mu yang sebelumnya saja belum selesai, kenapa kau bikin yang baru?

mC: Loh, bukannya Aka-chan sendiri yang bilang 'kenapa nggak coba bikin fic kuroshitsuji?'

Aka: E-eto... bener sih. Tapi setidaknya selesaikan yang sebelumnya dulu BAKA! *ngejar mC

mC: Gomen!

RnR please?

Love from,

monnaC


End file.
